Drew's ESCAPADES
by TellMeALie69
Summary: Drew has this plan in her mind, but gets sidetracked every time a new guy comes in ;)


Drew let out a moan as she felt two fingers entered her cunt. Jason is really an expert when it comes to giving Drew pleasure. They have been in Zeus' cabin long enough for Drew to give Jason a blowjob and a titfuck. This made the son of Jupiter come twice, but they can't still get enough of each other. Now, Jason was returning the favor. He made her suck his fingers and he slowly entered it inside her pussy.  
"Oh, fuck Jason!" she exclaimed as the blonde guy sends pleasure throughout her entire body in every minute that pass. She hasn't thought that Jason can send her to heaven with just these two fingers!

Jason smirked at this and added a third finger. Drew let out some profanities as she tries to welcome another finger. Shit! This will make her reach her climax even faster! But it looks like Jason knows how to fuck because he made his pace faster.

"You like that, bitch?" he said, curling his fingers every time it enter her pussy. Drew's breathing is now uneven and desperately wanting for more. With this, she bucked her hips into his lover's fingers to meet every thrust.

"Faster Jason!" she shouted. "I'm really close!"

"Cum for me babe," Jason whispered and went on very fast his fingers was a blur. "Oh fuck!" Drew moaned as the pleasure intensifies. Jason can feel the daughter of Aphrodite's insides clench so he made his free hand massage her proud breasts as he was positioned at the back of Drew.

He pinched her nipples which made it erect and sensitive. Jason found a use with his tongue and attacked her neck, finding her sweet spot there.

Drew can't take it anymore; the total pleasure given by Jason was unbearable even for Aphrodite's standards. So as Jason biting and licking his neck, his hand massaging her breasts and his fingers hitting her G spot every time, she came.

It was the one of the best orgasm Drew had ever felt. It was as if Jason had fucked her all day and finally given her permission to cum. But no, it was only his fingers only, three fingers. Yet she can see stars as it came. Jason continues what he was doing to prolong the feeling. It was only when Drew recovered from her orgasm that Jason withdrew his fingers and lick it hungrily. Drew faced Jason while he cleaned his fingers.

"You taste so sweet, babe." and he kissed the girl in the lips. Drew opened her mouth to make an entrance for Jason, which the latter take. He entered his tongue letting Drew taste herself. This made her wet for Jason once again. Jason's tongue explores in every part of Drew's mouth. Drew was so turned on that she bit his lower lip.

Jason moaned, and breaks the kiss. "I'm not yet over, you tease," he warned. Drew whimpered for the lost of contact, but saw that Jason's eyes were darker than usual.

Slowly, to tease Drew, he trailed kisses between the girl's thighs, making his way up to her vagina, taking each second just to punish Drew.

"OH!" is the only thing Drew can manage. "Do it Jason" she begged.

Jason stopped and asked, "Do what babe?"

"Please..." she answered. But Jason just smirked and said, "I don't know what you re saying..."

This was killing her! And she has no choice but to say what he pleases to hear: "Eat my pussy Jason! I'm your bitch and make me come using your ton-oooohhhh!"

She was not able to finish her sentence as Jason attacked her vagina using his tongue. He was a god when he uses his tongue. Making it enter her at a very fast pace. Drew was a moaning mess and grab his hair to let him go deeper and for support as well. Jason growled and uses his free hand to touch his clit. He applied for to it, and earned a shout of pleasure from the girl.

Drew is once again reaching her climax. She pleasured herself by taking one of his hands off of Jason's hair and brings to her left breast. Jason knew what was going on so he concentrated on eating Drew's cunt, hitting het G spot using his tongue.

"Fuck! Oh shit, Jason! she was about to climax and Jason applied some force on her clit.

Just as she was about to climax, Drew woke up.

It was a just a dream. Another wet dream about him. Gods, she was wetting her bed every single night. Since the day he saw Jason, he really wants to get laid by him. Only that bitch came in her way.

But Drew Tanaka will not let this to continue, once she will arrive at Camp Half-Blood again, she will have her revenge. With her fantastic plan in mind, she gets out of the bed and prepared for school. 


End file.
